


It Was The Best Snowman I've Ever Built

by willswheelsonthebus



Series: Byeler Holiday Bash [6]
Category: Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: M/M, These Boys Are Bad At Feelings, it's okay they learn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:54:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21993283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willswheelsonthebus/pseuds/willswheelsonthebus
Summary: Will and Mike make a snowman together and talk a little bit about feelings.
Relationships: Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Series: Byeler Holiday Bash [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573489
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	It Was The Best Snowman I've Ever Built

**Author's Note:**

> This was for the 3rd day of the Byeler Holiday Bash hosted by frogfaceandzombieboy! The prompt was dec. 21st, day 6: it was the best snowman i’ve ever built. I hope you all still like it even though I'm posting it late :)

_Someone’s at the door_ , is the first thing that Will thought when he woke up that early Saturday morning. He was still groggy, but he slung back the covers anyway and walked to the door. After checking through the peephole and seeing that it was his friend, Mike, he opened the door to him. Mike was decked out in his winter gear, like his thick coat, scarf, and hat, all wrapped up as if he were planning on being out for a long time.

“Mike? What are you doing here? It’s really early.”

Mike must’ve caught the sleep in Will’s voice, because he suddenly looked bashful, almost guilty. “Sorry, you must’ve been sleeping or something. I can go if you want me to.”

He turned to leave, but Will caught his sleeve before he could step away. “No, wait! I’m up now. You might as well tell me why you came all the way here, dressed as a comforter.” At this, he grinned and let go of Mike.

“I guess it is pretty early, huh?” There was a smile in Mike’s voice as he said it though. “I wasn’t really thinking of the time, I was just so excited to come over and- well, I wanted to ask if you wanted to make a snowman with me.”

Will couldn’t help but smile at Mike’s nervous tone. “Yeah, of course I do. I mean, we do this every year. Why would this one be any different?”

As soon as he said that, something about Mike’s mood seemed to shift. “Yeah. I guess.”

Whatever the mood shift was, Will didn’t seem to notice it. He was too excited to spend time with his friend and crush to notice much else going on around them. He grabbed all of his warm outside items and put them on, then Mike and he went outside and into the waiting snow.

The freshly fallen snow made the streets look clean and soft. Trudging through the snow, the boys chose a spot and began piling up snow into the shape of a huge ball.

“This is gonna look great when we’re done with it!” Will nudged Mike, who just kept shaping the snowman, seeming completely caught up in his task.

“Gee, you seem more interested in that snowman than you are in me.” Will’s face flushed as he said it, but it was too late to take back the words now.

Mike looked at him for a few seconds. “What? That’s only because- I came over here to spend time with you, just you and me. Only, I guess you didn’t catch that because you were acting like this was all perfectly normal and stuff, like we don’t have the rest of the party with us those other times or something.” He paused to catch his breath, then continued, looking back at Will. “I just wanted to be with you without the others for a little while, maybe that’s selfish, but can you blame me?”

“Oh.” Seeing Mike’s crestfallen face, Will realized what he just said and tried to explain himself. “I meant “Oh!” like because I was so surprised, and I want to spend time with you too! Without the others, I mean.”

“Really?”

Mike’s hopeful look was so cute, and Will had a lot of questions for him, but for right now he was content just to see him smile. “Yeah, of course I do.” He grabbed Mike’s hand in his own and they turned back to their snowman, both ignoring their blushing faces.

The truth is their snowman wasn’t the best looking thing. It was actually kinda ugly. It was drooping on one side and a bit lumpy. Clearly it hadn’t been thought through like they normally would have. Still it was the best snowman either of them had ever seen, thanks to the magic it had brought both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to check out my stuff or talk to me, my tumblr is willswheelsonthebus  
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
